A sad Reality
by Fanfic girl of all worlds
Summary: Summary An Au based on the 'Same As It Never Was' episode, and what happens after April and Casey's wedding. What if Draco never crumbled to dust at the end of SAWIN episode but was put in the dungeons? And Ultimate ninja had had a son? This is what could have happened.
1. Chapter 1

**So I'm helping redwall post another story I hope you enjoy, I know I do!**

* * *

Splinter had used the Daimyo's war staff to bring his sons to the Battle Nexus. That combined with the time staff managed to stop Ultimate Draco. Draco who was something like a dragon was seething with uncontrollable rage, but Ultimate Ninja the son of Splinter's oldest living friend Daimyo. He had seen what his actions had done to his father, and wanted to make amends. He begged Splinter:

"Please you know how to my father's war staff, please release me from this curse. I want to be a better son to my father."

Splinter stood over the combined version of the Ultimate Ninja and Draco. The young man in question had done some terrible crimes against Splinter's family, and more importantly against his father. When he spoke his thoughts aloud he didn't mice his words.

"After all you did I really shouldn't. Attacking my family, poisoning my son, sending killers against your own FATHER you deserve to stay the way you are!" But then he softened and said "But it would break your father's heart to see you like this, I will help you."

On the way to the Daimyo's castle dungeons Splinter and his sons ran into Leonardo and Usagi, which was good because Draco was still trying to resist even with Ultimate Ninja being cooperative. After much struggle Splinter, his sons, and Usagi managed to get Ultimate Draco to the dungeons. After getting them into a cell Splinter ordered his sons and Usagi to cover their eyes. While they didn't understand why, they complied with the order still holding on to Ultimate Draco. Splinter charged up the war staff and using an amazing amount of his own strength he used to defuse the two different beings. He ordered his sons, Usagi, and Ultimate Ninja out of the cell. And before Draco could collect himself, Splinter shut the cell and locking it tight. Afterward he returned Ultimate Ninja to his father was EXTREMELY grateful beyond words.

Two years later

At April and Casey's wedding everything was great. Splinter had returned from cyberspace, their friends mutant, alien, and otherwise were all there even their great grandson was watching through his time window. But unfortunately during the celebration of the wedding Splinter collapsed because of a heart attack. Daimyo hadn't been able to be physically at the wedding he had once given Splinter a special device that would allow him to found out if something was wrong with his old friend. The turtles and April and Casey were extremely happy to see the old alien. He used special herbs that helped Splinter come around. Splinter smiled and said it was nothing to worry about. But Daimyo advised Leo and the others not to leave him alone for any great length. Meanwhile, in the Nexus dungeons Draco was making headway on his tunnel. And he had terrible plans for Splinter.

* * *

 _Author note again this is Au based on the SAINW episode. And I thought that this would be an interesting story. Please review._


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1

* * *

As the months passed Splinter was constantly annoyed by the attention that his sons and April and Casey Jones were giving him. He knew that he old, and he was feeling weaker than he had been over the years. He figured that sooner or later his age or something else would get him. His family were not the only ones fussing over the old rat. Daimyo who hardly ever left his home in the dimension known as 'The Battle Nexus' (over which he was the ruler) was visiting his home more often, bringing herbs that could be made into medicine. Splinter accepted these with good enough grace, but he hatred the thought of dying without saying goodbye to his oldest friend, and perhaps his family if he passed away in his sleep.

During one of the Daimyo's visits he pulled Leonardo aside. He knew Leo was the most level headed of his brothers he told him something important confidentially.

"Leonardo I have bad news." Daimyo said in a urgent whisper

"What is it Daimyo? Is it anything to do with father's health?" Leonardo asked anxiously

"No. No. Splinter's health is still pretty good. But what I have to say isn't. Draco has escaped my dungeons." Daimyo shamefully admitted

"Draco?! Does he know how to travel to other dimensions besides his home and The Battle Nexus?!" Leonardo asked anxiously

"I honestly don't know Leonardo." Daimyo answered "But there is a good chance that he does know how travel to different dimensions. Don't worry your brothers and humans allies too much though, I don't think he would have the courage to chance an attack on Splinter in his own home."

"I hope you are right." Leonardo remarked "By the way, is Sterling happy that you were able to get him back to 2105?"

"Oh yes indeed." Daimyo said "I do wish that Splinter had remembered that in my dimension, you can also make time travel portals. Oh well, he is getting no younger so I can forgive him for forgetting that." Though with a laugh he added "But you still have to spend a year almost because of that mistake."

Even Leo had to laugh when he thought about the irony of it. When Daimyo had arrived at the farmhouse when Splinter had his attack, he noticed the futuristic robot after Splinter had been taken care of.  
He asked where the robot had come from, and the turtles explained about the time travel incident. Daimyo was more than happy to help the robot get home. It was then that Splinter remembered that the Daimyo's dimension could also travel through time. Everyone even Splinter laughed at his mistake.

After the Daimyo finished recounting the incident and giving Leonardo his warning he opened a portal and went home. Leo checked on his family, everyone including Splinter seemed to be asleep. However, when he had gone to bed Splinter got up and checked his sons himself. Stroking them lovingly in their sleep. And after that he sat in his favorite chair and thought.

'So, Draco has escaped. That is not good.' He clutched his chest as he felt a pain. He took some of the medicine made from the herbs brought by the Daimyo. 'I am getting too old. If I have a feeling that Draco is coming one night I will have to get whoever is watching me out of this place. I don't care what happens to me, I have lived a good life. But I will let NOTHING happen to my sons and friends.

* * *

A month later

* * *

April's older sister Robin and uncle August O'Neil were visiting her sister and new brother-in-law (nephew-in-law in August's case) She had been upset that she was not invited to the wedding. ESPECIALLY since Casey's mother had been invited. Of course, August O'Neil knew the reason why. But he couldn't tell Robin since it involved a special secret. But before the month would be out, all four people would find out things that most people never dreamed of. Robin also made the acquaintance of a young Japanese lady called Karai and her boyfriend Chaplain. April made a joke about when were they going to tie the knot. Karai quickly said that April better remember that she volunteered to their friends the next night.

"How about I come along?" Robin asked "It would give me a chance to meet your friends."

"No. It's best I go alone." April answered "Casey will stay to keep you company."

"April you have been acting strange for awhile now." Robin remarked "I will find out the truth someday soon."

Robin and the others didn't know it yet, but her words were going to be made true VERY soon.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

April had arrived at the turtles lair a little bit before Leonardo's brothers were about to leave on their evening patrol. It was a patrol to keep the Street gangs like the Purple Dragons and others from hurting too many honest people. Normally, all four brother turtles and sometimes April and Casey along would go, and Splinter would wait for them. But in the last few months there were at least two members of this unusual family. April Splinter often looked upon like the daughter he never had. And April had very little memory of her father. Her mother had been busy trying to support both her and her older sister Robin. And Robin being 8 years older than April didn't really spend much time with her little sister, more than often she was out with her friends. And then later working herself. And so, when April met the turtles, gotten to know them and their father, she in effect gained four younger brothers in the turtles, and a father figure in Splinter.

This particular evening after the others had left, April had dinner with Splinter and Leonardo. After which she wanted to her ninjutsu with Leonardo. She had become quite skilled since the first time Splinter had started teaching her. But since his return from cyberspace and had his heart attack the turtles and April had taken to practicing with each other. It might have been argued that students practicing with students were not a good thing, Leonardo had actually surpassed what Splinter had to teach him, and learned from another master, who was simply known as: 'Ancient One'. While it cannot be said why he is simply called that, if I had to surmise it would be because he was so old that even he didn't remember what he had been called in his younger years. Leonardo had learned a great deal from this fellow so that he was more than capable to teach his brothers and April new tricks. It secretly irked Splinter that they were capable to practice without him, but he was too weak to argue the point. He watched the practices with a great deal of pride. And he could at least say that he was the first one to start them on their way to being great ninjas.

But today, for some reason, after dinner, Splinter said he didn't want April and Leonardo to spar. It is noteworthy to say that during the dinner, April had eaten twice as much as Leonardo or Splinter. Leonardo jokingly remarked that she was catching up with Michelangelo in hunger and scoffing. Splinter meanwhile told them a Japanese legend. Leonardo and April were always the most attentive when he told stories. But once he finished it he said:

"Leonardo I think that you had better take April home to get some rest."

Before Leonardo could protest April said:

"But the others are not back yet Sensei! I don't feel comfortable leaving you alone! What if you have one of your attacks?!"

Splinter trying to keep the subject on April asked her to throw her knife (that Splinter himself had made for her it's handle bounded gold and black) she didn't understand why Splinter would make such a request complies. She threw the knife pretty well, but it missed the bullseye of the target by a few inches. She shrugged and said that it was nothing. People often make mistakes after all.

"I still think that you should go home and rest. Leonardo you will escort her home. Take the long way. And come home the same way." Splinter instructed

"But father that will leave you alone for an hour!" Leonardo exclaimed "And the others have not returned home yet!"

"I am old enough to look after myself. I will be fine for hour that I have to wait. Besides your brothers may return home early." Splinter said in an effort to get rid of his two watchers.

They agreed to go and take the long way. It relieved Splinter because he felt that Draco was coming. He had a sixth sense of danger coming, he thought to himself 'come now, Draco. I am alone. And I am old. I don't care what you do with me, but you will not hurt my family.'


End file.
